


Scalding Spill

by Fandomtrashed13



Series: Coffee In Every One [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Gyro got Fenton's back and Fenton has Gyro's, Science Birds™, This series is just to fuck with Mark, its funny trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtrashed13/pseuds/Fandomtrashed13
Summary: "Wow! You always struck me as this vampire/ goblin, always at home and just being a huge introvert."Gyro halted to a stop, jostling the items he had in the cart and his grip grew tighter on the rails. That voice wormed its way into his ear and it made his shoulders scrunch up. Only one person could do that.The bespeckled chicken turns and Mark Beaks standing there, contaminating the air around him with his hoodie and awful, awful pants.





	Scalding Spill

   Day offs weren't Gyro's thing.

   Any time he walked around to stretch after sitting hunched over a desk for too long or closed his eyes all he could think was the time he had slipping away. The longer he wasn't working, the longer the work was put off. Day offs were worse because even at home Gyro wasn't safe from his mind reminding him of an unfinished invention or reminding him about improving and improving and improving. Even in his sleep his minds was still a buzz, slumber only occuring to him when the sun was beginning to show its from the horizon.

   Inventing Lil' Bulb, however, changed that. If someone would tell Gyro that a small lightbulb robot would throw a tantrum if he didn't take more than one break or any day offs given, he would have laughed in your face. Now, Gyro knew that staying at the lab past 11:00 was unnaceptable along with using the lounge chair as a bed for all-nighters. Speaking of all-nighters, if Gyro wanted to clean up the intestines of a rat then he won't pull them. Lil' Bulb could be rather creative whenever he wanted to. And demanding.

   Despite the annoyance he felt, Gyro felt touched that the robot cared enough. Usually, it would be Launchpad or Mr. McDuck himself to remind him to take a breather. But, Lil' Bulb had taken the title as "little helper" to heart (or lightbulb since his heart helped keep him alive) and Gyro found himself taking three breaks a day. It was weird and left him off-footed, but he adjusted.

   Now, he was adjusting to day offs.

   Gyro hummed under his breathe as he stood infront of the bread aisle, eyeing the bags. _'Normal or cinnamon, normal or cinnamon...oh, fuck it.'_ He reached over and grabbed the two bags, dropping them into the shopping cart. Today had been a good day, a lovely sleep and warm breakfast. Maybe if he got home he could read that book-

   "Wow! You always struck me as this vampire/goblin, always at home and just being a huge introvert."

   Gyro halted to a stop, jostling the items he had in the cart and his grip grew tighter on the rails. That voice wormed its way into his ear and it made his shoulders scrunch up. Only one person could do that.

   The bespeckled chicken turns and Mark Beaks standing there, contaminating the air around him with his hoodie and awful, awful pants.

   Gyro could just walk away and spare wasting his time with the CEO. But, he always had a comeback when it came to insults.

   "I'm surprised you know what an introvert means, considering that you're not that smart to solve 2+2," he snapped back, eyes narrowed at the shorter bird.

   Beaks's face lit up slightly at that. "Oh, it's fish. I know it equals 4, but if you think of it in a different way-"

   "I don't care," Gyro cut in in a clipped tone. "I'm not wasting my time with the likes of you."

   "Speaking of time, McDuck is wasting his time on some crazy wannabe."

   He hates how it gets him.

   Gyro stopped walking and turned his body to Beaks, who looked triumphant at the reaction he just recieved.

   "What the Hell are you talking about?" he gritted out through clenched teeth.

   Beaks glanced at his nails nonchalantly. "Hmm? Oh, it's just that McDuck could do so much better. He could have someone who actually builds useful stuff or someone people actually like. Instead, he settled for _you._  What did you do, bribe your way?"

   All Gyro could do was stare at him.

   When Gyro had first heard that he had gotten the job, he had pinched himself repeatedly. Kept on asking him himself if this was true. Then, his mind had taken him to a higher place, a place where he was respected for his investions who helped make lives better and advanced fields in science. Of course, that other part of his brain would dispell these thoughts, whispering that it might not work out and one slip up will send the walls tumbling down.

   Gyro pushed that voice away again and again. Devoted his time to his work. Tried to climb up that wall over and over. Was always afraid of him or anyone voicing those thoughts that sometimes held him back.

   To say that Beaks had said that left him unbalanced. Gyro hated that it bothered him, hated that it kept on replaying in his mind, hated that Beaks could easily see through. Despised himself for not having anything to say.

   Beaks is looking at him and is about to open his beak again and Gyro is  _this_ close to snapping when-

   "Oh, I am _so_ sorry!"

   Fenton was suddenly there, a barely concealed grin on his beak and had his hands up, looking at Beaks who was glancing at a growing stain on his clothes with horror. Gyro glanced down and saw a coffe cup on the floor, a small puddle of the contents leaking from it.

   Beaks was shrieking unintelligibley. "MY FUCKING SHIRT-THIS SHIT STAINS-DRYCLEAN, YOU SON OF A-IT'S  _HOT_!" There was an enraged look in his eyes which he fiixed on Fenton. Gyro couldn't help but cock an eyebrow at that. If someone had given him that look, he would have been miles away.

   Fenton, however, looked slightly amused. "So sorry but I'm always ungainly-I mean, clumsy when I'm around people who harass my friends," he said in an over exaggerated voice. "Maybe if you hadn't been in my way-"

   "FUCK YOU!" Beaks practically screamed, fists clenched. "And fuck you, too," he spat at Gyro.

   Now, he had plenty to say. "Sorry, you're not my type. And I'd rather not waste my time," Gyro shot back, smirking at the enraged look on the other's face.

   Beaks glared at him for a moment before turning to Fenton. "I," he bgean in what sounded like a calm tone if it weren't for the scowl on his face. "Am going to  _kill_ you." Fenton just gave him an unimpressed stare, eyebrows cocked, but Gyro saw his fists clench together. Knew that he was ready to bolt.

   He riffled through his pocket and his fingers closed around what he was looking for. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Beaks," Gyro said, drawing the two others attention. "Need I remind you of last time?" The Gearloose Numbalyser was held up and Gyro took delight in how Beaks's eyes grew wide and fearful at the sight of it. The parrot turned on heel and marched away, throwing a venomous glare over his shoulder as he did so.

   Fenton turned to Gyro giddy. "I've never felt so satisfied in my entire life!" the duck exclaimed, grinning.

   Gyro couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. "Yeah, yeah." He paused. "Thanks for that, though. I needed it."

   "Oh, no problem. I mean, I came here to get some deoderant and-and they didn't have my favorite brand. So, I got some coffee and-you know how you get so absored with something that everything kinda fades away? Yeah, that happened to me. So, imagine my surprise when I saw Beaks and you. And I saw how upset he looked and-He deserved it," Fenton rambled, finally looked up at Gyro. "For being such a jerk to you."

   Gyro felt the corners of his beak twitch up to a smile. "Thanks, Crabera." A glance at the coffee cup on the ground sparked an idea in him. "Here, let me get you another coffee."

   "Really?"

   "What do you mean really?"

   "You strike me as the type who would tell his friend to put on a coat-the friend refuses-and mocks them when they say their cold."

   "I do?"

   "Yep."

   "Good. It sends a message."

   

   

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would make it a series and I did.  
> tfw you check your old story and catch some errors


End file.
